Account packing is an ongoing issue often encountered by fee-based or other broadcast services. This situation occurs when a subscriber (or other user of a broadcast service) has more than one receiver and operates at least one of those receivers outside the terms of his or her service agreement or other agreement that sets forth the manner in which a receiver may be used. In particular, if a user has or maintains a plurality of receivers, it may be desired by a service provider that all the receivers are located and used within the same household or location. However, many users allow friends or family to use one or more receivers in a location separate from the permitted location.
A receiver is not required to be in a specific location in order to decrypt or decode an incoming satellite broadcast. In particular, a receiver may typically be used at any location, provided that the receiver is enabled with the appropriate decryption codes. This fact provides an opportunity for an unscrupulous subscriber or user to violate with impunity the terms of his or her agreement with a service provider. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method for monitoring the usage of a receiver within a particular location.